Binding Feathers
by CandyEmmy
Summary: The one and only Phantom Thief Dark is forced to work for Lord Kosuke's son, Daisuke, since he was bound with one of his own feathers to the castle. AU DaisukexDark, some SatoshixDaisuke
1. Dark As A Servant?

**Candy:** Woohoo! A DNAngel Fanfic!

**Emmy:** Anyways… The characters may act a little different, because they were brought up differently in this parallel dimension. And also, normal point of view is when not any of the characters are referring to themselves as I. (Pretty much, the story turns into a 3rd-person story.)

**Disclaimers: I do not own DNAngel.**

**Stuffers:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

-----Normal Point of View-----

"Lord Kosuke! Lord Kosuke!" A red-haired poked his head out of his room to see what was going on. There were several guards running down the hallway, and they had someone captured. They passed by too fast for him to see exactly who they had. "We've captured the Phantom Thief Dark!"

Even though he now had a name, the boy still didn't know who 'Phantom Thief Dark' was. In fact, he hasn't even heard of him his whole life. He turned around, and headed back into his room. A few seconds later, he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Daisuke? Dad asked me to get you," Daisuke immediately headed to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was Riku, his little sister. "I don't know why I can't come, though." Riku glared down the hallway, which was probably where his dad wanted him to go.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke apologized, as she ruffled his hair.

"You shouldn't be apologizing! It should be Dad who apologizes!" Riku was treating him like a younger brother, even though he was a year older than her. "Anyways, Dad wants you to go to the Main Hall, got it?" Daisuke nodded, and Riku started heading opposite of where he was going to go. "Bye!"

"Bye," Daisuke waved, then went back into his room to get changed. His current clothes, a white T-shirt and tan pants, were the ones he slept in.

-----Daisuke's Point of View-----

_It seems like Dad leaves Riku out of a lot of things. _I thought to myself while buttoning up my shirt. Once I was finished dressing, I headed down the hallway towards to Main Hall. On my way, I casually wondered if it had to do anything with that incident this morning. I realized my guess was correct when seeing the same guards from this morning. They were surrounding the man, so I still couldn't get a good look at him.

"Hello, Daisuke," I looked up to see my father, looking as stern as ever. I mumbled good morning to him, than sat down beside him in a dark wooden chair. "This man's name is Dark, but is commonly referred to as Phantom Thief Dark." I nodded my head, already knowing this. "As you can tell from the name, he's a thief. He's been stealing from our family for a long time, and hasn't ever been caught, until today." I nodded my head again on instinct, not really paying attention.

"It was pretty cheap to get your little follower to dress up like a woman," One of the men surrounding Dark moved to the side, since he was talking. I leaned to the side, trying to get a clear view of him. There was a guy, probably just a few years older than myself, kneeling on the ground. His purple eyes darted to me, and I just stared back with my fiery red ones. It was hard not to gawk at him. His eyes matched his purple hair, which was unevenly cut. After a few seconds, he looked back at Kosuke, smirking. "I think your little daughter there has a crush on me."

My face turned a crimson red at the remark. "I do not," I said, trying to sound serious, but stuttered a little on the I.

"Shut up," Kosuke told Dark, not seeming to notice my answer. "Anyways… Daisuke, the reason I brought you here is for you to decide Dark's punishment. When you take over, you need to be able to punish people properly."

-----Dark's Point of View-----

I was still laughing to myself over the daughter comment, although the guy didn't think it was that funny. I was knocked back into reality at the word punishment. At this word, the kid's face seemed to turn a little pale. _I might be let go. This kid looks like he couldn't tell someone to kill me._

Kosuke then added, "And may I remind you that the value for the things he stole is quite high? Not to mention, he's injured people while escaping."

_Or maybe I won't get off easily._

-----Normal POV-----

Daisuke gulped, trying to think of something that didn't kill Dark, but didn't let him roam the streets again. If he put him in jail, he would probably just killed by the guards, like most prisoners. "Have him…" Daisuke's voice was quiet, and he seemed nervous. "Have him be my personal servant?" It sounded more like a question the way he said it.

It seemed like everyone in the room stared in shock at him. "You see… He could actually be of some help if he stayed alive!" He panicked, trying to sound more convincing.

Kosuke sighed at his son, who probably wouldn't be able to kill a mass-murderer. "Okay. If you think that's a good enough punishment."

"No way am I gonna baby sit some little girl!" Dark yelled while getting to his feet. A miniature little rabbit-like thing collided with the window, sending glass flying across the room. "Wiz!" Dark's attention was diverted to the rabbit, who landed in his arms. Streams of darkness projected from it, and when the shadows cleared, it was gone. Two black wings were now on Dark's back. Daisuke still had his hands in front of him from when he was shielding himself from the glass. Kosuke looked perfectly calm, like he was expecting this. "Good job on catching me, but I'm afraid that I'll be leaving you now!" He waved, smiling triumphantly, then headed out the broken window.

Kosuke caught one of the dark feathers, and slightly grinned. "I was waiting for you to do that." He closed his eyes, and started murmuring words Daisuke couldn't understand. The feather started to turn white, and shot off in the direction of Dark.

-----Dark's POV-----

_Looks like I'm home free!_ I was a already a little ways away from the window. _Of course, it might've been fun tormenting that little girl-boy!_ The whitened feather hit me where my wings connected. A shock went through me as the feather connected itself to my back. Wiz returned to his normal, bunny form, unconscious. _This isn't good._ I fell through the air, and crashed into the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a group of guards surrounding me.

-----Daisuke's POV-----

I stood in front of the broken window, looking out at Dark lying on the ground. "Wha… What just happened?"

Kosuke was at my side, explaining, "I used one of his own feathers to bind him to our house. If he gets too far away from you, he'll instantly be knocked unconscious." He folded his arms across his chest, "It's so he won't escape from his punishment."

I watched as Dark was currently being carried back inside. "So, do you want him brought to your room? He is your servant, after all." Kosuke asked, and I turned my head towards him.

"I guess," I replied, now a little unsure of my decision. _He might decide to kill me for forcing him to stay here. But still, I guess I'm stuck with him._

-----

Candy: Rahr! It's done!

Emmy: The End.

Dark: Hey! What do you think you're doing, making me fall from that high? I could've hurt myself!

Emmy: -Blinks- But you're fine.

Dark: But I could've been hurt.

Candy: Darkerness! –Glomps him-

Emmy: -Is ignoring them- See you next time! And if you're reading this, it means you read the story, so thanks for reading! I'm not forcing you to review, but it would be nice if you did.

Candy: -Waving Dark's hand- Say goodbye to the readers!

Emmy: Also, if you're wondering… Candy is my evil creation of death. Anyways, see you next time.


	2. An Obsessed Risa And A Topless Dark

**Candy:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed! We truly are touched.

**Emmy: **Yes, thank you very much.

**Candy:** … Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I only own the mangas for it.**

---Normal POV---

Daisuke was lying in his bed, fast asleep. He hadn't seen Dark since earlier that morning, but didn't know the reason. The morning light streamed in onto his face, waking him up. He lazily opened his eyes to see purple ones staring right back at him. Dark was sitting on the floor next to his bed, his chin lying on the red covers. Daisuke woke up instantly, and backed up, away from Dark. "What are you doing here?"

Dark got up, and glared down at the red-head, "What do you think? Since I have this stupid feather stuck to my back, I have to stay here," He folded his arms across his chest, "And be your stupid babysitter."

Daisuke seemed a little scared of him. But then again, who wouldn't? He looked pretty intimidating standing there, dressed in black. "But you would've been killed if I didn't do something."

The room was silent for a few seconds, as Dark stared at Daisuke, who was sitting on the covers. He put his hand next to Daisuke, and leaned over him. His face was just inches away from Daisuke's blushing face. "What are you doing?" He moved backwards, falling off the bed, half the blankets with him.

"You said you saved my life, so I was going to thank you with a kiss!" Dark winked at him, "You really do look girly, you know! Especially your face, and you're short, too!" He was obviously making fun of him.

Daisuke frowned at Dark, "Maybe I should've just put you in jail."

"But if you did that, you wouldn't be able to gaze at me all the time!"

Daisuke was about to say something when a girl resembling Riku burst into the room. Her hair was longer, and she had a small white ribbon tied on the back. "Daisuke! I heard you got the Phantom Thief Dark to be your ser…" Risa paused when seeing Dark standing there, "Vant." She finished, not taking her eyes off the thief.

Dark thought out loud, "She looks kind of familiar…"

---Flashback---

Dark was making his getaway with yet another stolen work of art. He landed in an alley a little ways away from the museum. "It's almost funny how pathetic they are!" His wings disappeared, and Wiz jumped onto his shoulder. He exited the alley to see Risa in front of him. "Uh… Hello?"

"Dark!" Risa glomped him, and wouldn't let go

"Hey get off of me! Now!" Dark somehow managed to pry her off him, and ran for his life.

---End Flashback---

"Oh yeah, she's one of my rabid fans," As Risa took a step towards him, Dark took a step backwards, ready to jump out the window if he had to.

Risa had her hands clasped together in front of her chest, looking like she was staring at some holy being. Of course, in her eyes, Dark was a person worthy of worship. "I-I don't believe it! Dark's living in the same house as me!"

Daisuke smugly looked over his shoulder at Dark. He was enjoying Dark being nervous. Since Dark almost scarred him for life by almost kissing him, he didn't really feel like helping the guy out. After a few minutes of watching Dark being advanced upon by Risa, his good nature got the better of him. "Risa," He turned his head his other sister's way. "Don't you take a bath around this time?"

"Miss Risa!" A voice was heard in the hallway. A woman walked into Daisuke's room, dressed in a maid's outfit. "Miss Risa, the bath is ready!"

"But Dark!" Risa spoke up, pointing at Dark.

The maid grabbed Risa's arm, and dragged her out of the room. "If you don't go now, you can't go in until tomorrow." You could hear Risa's cries of protest fading, and then they were gone.

"That was close," Dark breathed a sigh of relief, back to his normal, confident self. "I can handle the less obsessed fans, but the more fanatical ones drive me crazy." He noticed Daisuke get up, grab some clothes, and headed into the bathroom. "Aww..." He sounded disappointed, but was still smiling, "I was hoping he was gonna get dressed in front of me."

Daisuke emerged a few minutes later, wearing a white collared T-shirt with a black shirt underneath, and red, loose pants. "We should be heading to the Dining Hall. A lot of the people who live in the castle eat there on Sundays." Dark's clothing was then brought to his attention. They were covered in dirt, and were clearly the ones he wore the day before.

Dark became aware that Daisuke was staring at him. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on me? You were looking at me like that yesterday."

Daisuke blushed a little, and then looked at the corner of his bedroom. "It's just that those clothes are really dirty, and I doubt my clothes would fit you." A smile appeared on his face as he remembered something. "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere. Risa would probably find you if you did!" This was enough to make Dark stay as Daisuke ran out into the hallway.

He came to a wooden door, and knocked. A blue-haired boy opened the door, and seeing who it was, motioned for him to come inside. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm sorry, Satoshi," Daisuke apologized, and then stepped inside. "And I have a favor to ask you. Could I maybe borrow some clothes?"

"I guess," Satoshi answered, still looking serious and uninterested. "I'll go look." He walked into another room, leaving Daisuke there.

Daisuke stared at the clothes, papers, and other items scattered around on the clothes. "Doesn't he have a maid come?" He thought out loud, making his way through the garbage. Satoshi returned from the other room, holding out a white T-shirt and loose, black baggy pants. "Thank you, Satoshi!" He bowed, and Satoshi smiled slightly.

"You don't have to return it, it's a little too big for me," He said as Daisuke walks out the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Daisuke smiled at his friend, and turned around, heading back to his room. He opened the door, not seeing Dark anywhere. "Dark?" He walked over to the bathroom, since the door was open. Dark was standing over the sink without a shirt on. He had his black shirt in the sink, trying to get the dirt out.

---Daisuke's POV---

I froze, still staring at Dark, who didn't even seem to notice me. I could tell I was blushing, even though I couldn't see my face. He started to turn my way, and I leaned up against the wall next to the door. _Wait… Why am I hiding? He's the one who's half-naked!_ Even though I was telling myself, I slowly walked over to my door, and went out into the hallway. _Okay, I'll wait until my face returns to its normal color, then act like I didn't see anything._ I sat up against the wall for a few minutes, and got up, figuring that my face wasn't red anymore. While reaching for the doorknob, the image of Dark without a shirt on flashed in his mind. _My face is probably red again. … Why did I even think about that? I don't even have time to stop blushing now, breakfast is going to start soon. _I decided that even if I was blushing, I would walk in there and hand him the clothes. There was a loud bang as I threw open the door, and entered the room.

Dark was sitting on my bed, blowing on his soaked shirt. He looked up at me in shock, "Daisuke, what are you doing?"

I figured my face was red, since Dark's shirt was still off, but I tried to ignore it. I held out my hand, which had a death grip on the clothes Satoshi gave me. He looked from the clothes to me then back to the clothes. "They're for you! You need a change of clothes, and I got them for you!"

Dark seemed uninterested in them. "The shirt's white," He turned his head to the side, "I don't want them." He moved his head to face me again, and stuck out his tongue. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

I grabbed the white shirt by the shoulders, and in one swift motion, I pulled it over his head and down to his stomach. As soon as he realized what was happening, he tried to take it off, and getting Dark's shirt on turned into a battle. "I'm not wearing it!"

"You have too!" I shouted back at him, trying to get his left arm through the sleeve. The argument continued for a short while, and I was getting tired of this. It was time to switch to Plan B. "Fine, don't wear it. I'm sure Risa would be happy if you went topless." Dark stared off into space while realizing this.

"Fine, I'll wear the shirt," Dark finally gave up when Risa was mentioned.

_I guess using Risa was a good idea._ I thought to myself, then held up the pants. "You have to wear these, too. But they're black, so I hope you won't object to them." He just grabbed them without saying anything.

He walked silently to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _I hope he isn't too mad at me. But I really didn't have any other choice, we need to be at breakfast soon._ Dark opened the bathroom door, now dressed in the T-shirt and pants. "So, should we head for the Dining Hall?"

---

It seemed like Dark forgot about the clothes he unwillingly put on, because he was back to his normal self. Loud. Cocky. Conceited. Maybe it wasn't so bad when he was depressed over what he was wearing.

"Daisuke!" Dark's voice brought me back to reality. "When do we get to eat? I'm so hungry!" We were sitting at a long table in the Dining Hall, waiting for the food to be served. I heard some girl giggling over Dark's comment, but a wink from him shut them up. The amount of Dark's fans in the castle seemed to go up since we sat down here.

One of Dark's fan, a Miss Risa Niwa, was intently gazing at him this very moment. Risa was sitting next to Riku, her twin sister, telling her all about Dark, not looking away for even a second. "He's so cute with his purple hair and breathtaking eyes. It's almost hard to believe he's human."

Riku wasn't really paying attention to what Risa was saying, but had a few questions about this phantom thief. "I thought he had wings." She said, to no one in particular.

Kosuke was glaring at Dark, who seemed oblivious of him. "Why did I let him live in here again?" He muttered so no one would hear him.

Satoshi entered the room, seeming to be a combination of tired and bored. "It's the creepy cross dresser!" Dark said a little too loudly, everyone around him hearing, including Satoshi. Satoshi didn't even seem to acknowledge his existence though.

"Creepy cross dresser?" I asked, wondering about Dark's sudden outburst.

"You see," Dark leaned back in his chair, thinking about what he was going to say. "The creepy cross dresser here dressed up like a girl, and claimed he loved me with all of his heart."

Everyone around us turned their heads in shock, but even this didn't seem to bother the blunette. "Di… Did you fall for it?" I stuttered, amazed that Satoshi would actually do something like that.

"How else do you think I was captured?" Dark answered, glaring daggers at Satoshi, who just looked back at him with blank eyes. He looked away after a few seconds, Satoshi gave him the creeps. Before I could say anything else, breakfast was served, and the conversation was over.

---

**Candy:** We're all done with this part! That was funners! Don't you think so, Darkers?

**Emily:** I think you knocked him unconscious with your last glomp.

**Daisuke:** Oo; (Still staring at Satoshi in shock)

**Satoshi:** I make a very pretty girl. (Try picturing Satoshi saying this)

**Pretty Much Everyone:** Oo;

**Emily:** Anyways… Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!

**Candy:** Reviews make us happy, so keep sending in the reviews! Yayzer!


	3. A TearStained Meeting

**Candy:** Gomen! We're so late on this chapter! I must commit seppuku to atone for my lateness!

**Emmy:** I apologize as well. Feel free to shoot me in the face… Although I'd actually rather you didn't.

**Candy:** Anyways, Krad's not going to show up until a bit later! To give him a little attention, I gonna have him say the disclaimer!

**Krad:** No, I'm not.

**Candy:** Your feathers are really soft! It would be a shame if they were all shaved off… -Smiles evilly-

**Krad:** CandyEmmydoes not own DNAngel or any of it's characters.

**Emmy: **Half of this chapter was written over a year ago. x3 But I'm officially scrapping the whole POV thing. Because it's easier to do without it. P

-----

_Dark's only been my servant for a day, and I can already tell he's not very good at it._ Daisuke sighed, remembering the previous day while lying in his bed. _Yesterday, he cracked almost every dish he tried to wash after breakfast. He was digging through my room, trying to find something to do, and left my clothes and books all over the floor. He even abandoned my laundry when he saw Risa. I think he's actually making more work for me._ He rolled over, looking at the bed that was brought here for Dark. To his surprise, it was empty. _I didn't think Dark was the type to get up early._ He sat up in his bed, pulling the covers off of him. "Dark?"

Dark walked into his room from the hallway, holding something behind his back. "Oh! Dai, you're up!"

_Dai?_ He sweatdropped at Dark's nickname for him. "What were you doing in the hall?"

"I got you some clothes for today!" Daisuke was on the verge of thanking him, but stopped when he saw what he pulled out from behind his back. "I think it would fit you nicely!" He was holding a light yellow dress in front of him.

"I already told you," Daisuke glared at him, "I'm not a girl! That means I don't wear makeup, bows, dresses, or anything that implies that I'm not a guy or that I'm a crossdresser!" He turned around, his back facing him. _He's almost unbearably annoying!_

"Come on, Dai! It'd look good on you!" Smiling although he was trying to keep from laughing, Dark held the dress up to Daisuke. "See? It's a perfect fit!"

Daisuke grumbled in reply, walking over to his dresser to find something that he would actually wear. "Why don't you go give it to Risa if you want someone to wear it so badly." Dark's smile instantly disappeared at the mention of his resident fangirl. "I'm sure she would be touched by your noble gesture."

"Fine…" Dark dropped the dress and sat down on the bed. "I'll stop trying to get you to wear girly things," He then added, "Even though there's no doubt you'd look normal in them."

_I just woke up, and I'm already tired again…_ Daisuke sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Being the modest person he was, he went into the bathroom to change, saying just before he closed, and locked, the door, "I'm going to get dressed."

Dark waited, but not very patiently, as the redhead got ready. Looking for something to do, he inspected the parts of Daisuke's room he hadn't before. Getting down on his knees, he looked under the bed, noticing a mahogany-colored book. He pulled it out, staring curiously down at it. _Why would he keep something like this under his bed?_ Judging by the amount of dust, he figured Daisuke hadn't looked at it in a long time. As the lock to the bathroom clicked, Dark hurriedly shoved it back under his bed and regained his composure.

Daisuke, exiting the bathroom, had that sort of-annoyed, pouty look on his face, which made Dark smile in amusement every time he saw it. "So," he stretched his arms above his head, which was a habit when he was bored, "What're we going to do today?"

"I have to go to my tutoring lessons with Miss Hanasaki," Daisuke picked up a black book bag. "So you stay here and don't get into any trouble, okay?" He shot Dark a glare, to get his point across.

"Understood." He answered, trying to make his most innocent face. Daisuke was obviously not convinced, since he narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

Dark waited a few moments after his roommate left, then instantly pulled the book out from under the bed. _He didn't say anything about not touching his stuff._

After opening it up, He found it was just some book about the history of the country. _Is this really all it is? I was hoping for it to be something actually a little interesting. _With a disappointed look, he casually flipped through the pages. A folded piece of paper fell out into his lap. After carefully unfolding it, it turned out to be a sketch. A sketch of Satoshi smiling slightly. It also appeared to be signed by Daisuke and given a grade in dark pen, like it was for a school assignment. _Why does he have a drawing of the crossdresser?_ Dark remained sitting on the floor, looking it over thoroughly.

The door opened abruptly, Daisuke hurrying it, "I forgot my home…" The two stared in shock at each other, "work." He almost dropped his book bag at the sight he saw. He clenched his fist, unsure of what to do or say. Then he rushed forward and snatched it out of Dark's hands, holding it close to his chest. "How… How could you?"

Dark felt uncomfortable, realizing that Daisuke was really torn up about this, "Listen, Dai, I didn't really know that--"

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled at him, his eyes watering up a little. "I wish I hadn't felt sorry for you!" With that, he turned around and ran out of the room.

Dark sat on the ground, staring blankly at the open door. After a few moments, he rubbed his head in frustration. _Damnit._

-----

Daisuke sped down the halls, hardly avoiding a few maids. He ignored their questions of if he was okay or not. _I didn't want to see this ever again! _Turning around a corner, he almost ran into Riku.

"Daisuke?" That was all he managed to hear from her before he was out of hearing range.

_Then why did I keep it? _He arrived at a side entrance to the castle and pushed it open. _Because I want it to be like then again? _He wasn't sure where he was going, but his feet seemed to. Before he knew it, he was at a wooden bench out in the gardens, which had a large cherry blossom tree growing by it. _We used to do our homework here a lot, didn't we?_ He sat down, staring blankly at that sky. _I won't forgive that guy for reminding me of all this after I finally stopped thinking about it. _

After spacing out for a little while, he looked down at the semi-crumpled piece of paper in his hand. _Now what am I going to do with it? _He flattened it out so the picture of Satoshi wasn't distorted and sat silently.

"Why are you carrying around that picture from back in grade school?" A calm voice asked from just over Daisuke's right shoulder.

Daisuke, surprised, looked up to find Satoshi standing there, watching him with composed blue eyes. "Sa-Satoshi!"

His eyes widened slightly, and he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the chair's back, "Daisuke, why are you crying?"

"What are you talking about Satoshi? I'm not crying." He reached up to wipe tears away from his eyes, "I'm not crying."

"Will you talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Daisuke faced away from him, "because I'm not crying."

The older boy sat down on the bench next to the redhead, "Daisuke."

"What is it?" Daisuke turned his face towards Satoshi, smiling. But the smile didn't seem to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He suddenly felt himself pulled into an embrace. Clenching Satoshi's shirt softly with his hand, he said in a trembling voice while looking up, "Satoshi?"

Satoshi closed his eyes, and tightened his embrace. Daisuke wasn't sure why, but it looked like Satoshi was suffering. He closed his eyes as well, and buried his head into his shirt. "Satoshi, I…"

Just as abrupt as the hug started, Satoshi let go and stood up off the bench. "I have to get going." With that, he started to walk away.

Daisuke sat there, stunned, by himself, watching Satoshi leave. "Satoshi! Why are you always doing this?" He received no answer from him. "Why are you always leaving?" He bit his bottom lip to hold in a sob. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, and when he lowered his arm, Satoshi was gone.

-----

Satoshi walked down the stone hallways, grinding his teeth. _Damn it! After controlling myself for all this time, why did I waver then? I just made things even worse._ He looked up to see Dark coming down the hallway towards him.

"What's with the scary face?" Dark asked, not really expecting, or wanting, an answer, but rather just commenting on the PO'ed expression Satoshi had.

Satoshi grabbed Dark by his collar and pressed him up against the wall. Dark was a little surprised that he had the strength to, seeing how he didn't look strong, exactly. Satoshi looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Don't ever do anything to hurt him. If you do, I'll kill you myself." With that, he let go and continued on his way. _This is really all I can do. I can only protect him in ways like this, without him knowing._

_What was that about?_ Dark thought, raising an eyebrow in speculation. He shrugged, not really caring, and walked down the hall the opposite way. _Well, I better go find the little pipsqueak. I don't think he went too far, seeing as how I'm not passed out._ It almost seemed like he knew where Daisuke was. For all he knew, he did. The ability could've been part of the spell, after all. Without thinking, he arrived in front of a bench.

Daisuke had his head bowed, not seeming to notice that he was there. "Hey. Dai." Dark said in a semi-angry voice, walking forward.

The younger boy lifted his head, remnants of tears visible. He seemed surprised to see him. "Dark? Why?"

"Idiot." Dark said flatly, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey!" Daisuke was about to yell back at him, but was shocked to find himself picked up by Dark, bridal style. "Dark, what're you—"

"Wiz!" The white bunny from early fell out of the sky, falling neatly onto Dark's back. A black aura was emitting from it. When it disappeared, a pair of black wings appeared on his back. "Hold on." He pushed off the ground, and was then in the air above the gardens.

Daisuke gaped at the castle below him, unconsciously tightening his grip around the other boy's neck. "This is amazing!"

Dark grinned, "It is, isn't it?" He said this with a boasting tone, but Daisuke seemed too fascinated to notice. "Let's go fly over the town. I haven't made an appearance in a little while, so my fans will get worried if I don't show."

"I don't mind," Daisuke was still looking at the scenery, smiling widely.

After a loop around town and after Dark was sure some people saw them, they started to head back to the castle.

For the first time since they started, Daisuke was quiet. Then he looked up at the Phantom Thief, smiling brightly, "Thanks for cheering me up!"

Dark felt his cheeks warm, and he looked away, "Hey, I just wanted to fly. I can't do it without you, so I was forced to bring you."

"Is that so?" Daisuke laughed softly to himself, and noticed that they were in front of the open window to his room. "That was fast."

Dark flew in, landing on his feet gracefully. Wiz turned back into a bunny and hopped onto the bed. He set Daisuke onto the ground, who was still smiling.

Just then, a maid poked her head into the room. "Master Daisuke, your father sent me to inform you that dinner is ready." As she finished, she glanced at Dark, blushed, and hurried away.

_Now even the help are starting to like him._ Daisuke turned towards Dark, "Come on, let's get going. It's rude to keep people waiting."

"You think I care about that?" Dark said, but still followed Daisuke out of the room.

_Even though he's arrogant and overly self-confident..._ Daisuke smiled to himself just before opening the doors to the dining room. _I guess I can live with him._

-----

**Candy: **Yay! We're done!

**Emmy:** Again, I apologize for the delay. I do hope my writing has improved over the past year or so.

**Daisuke:** Why's Satoshi so mean to me?

**Emmy:** That'll be explained sooner or later.

**Candy:** Please review

**Emmy:** Reviews are one of the things that brought me back to continuing this, so please review.


End file.
